Angie
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: THe dark lord has one weakness. But she is only five years old.


**_I know the time limit and setting oesn't work out like the book. But this was just an idea, don't sue me. His little girl is mine, no one elses. The dark lord looks human in this, too_**

The Dark Lord paced back and forth in front of his study window; he walked over to his desk and picked up one of the documents. There was a knock at the door; he turned quickly.

"Bella, what do you want?" he snapped, as the woman opened the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry, My lord, for bothering you. But Lucius was wondering if you were hungry." She said, bowing slightly and staring down at her shoes.

"No, I'm fine, Bella. Now, leave me!" he ordered, turning back around to his desk.

"Sir, there is one more thing." She stated, gulping silently.

"What is it, now?" he muttered, just turning his head. She turned her head toward the door.

"Come in, Angie." She muttered, smiling. A young girl about six years of age shuffled in; her long jet-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail out of her blue eyes that matched her father's. Lord Voldemort turned and stared at the young child, tears beaming in his eyes.

"Angie, my little Angie." He whispered; he took a step toward her.

"Daddy." The girl cried, running into his arms and crying into his robe.

"My little girl, look at you. You've grown so much." He commented, smiling at her and tickling her chin.

"I've missed you, Daddy." She said, giggling and taking his hand.

"I've missed you more." He replied, laughing.

"No, I missed you more." She argued.

"Nope." He teased, nudging her nose with his.

"Didn't I miss him more? Aunt Bella." She said, turning to look back at the woman. Bella smiled at the little girl and then looked at the Dark Lord. He glared at her; she looked back at her shoes.

"Leave us, Bella." He ordered again, standing up straight. She bowed slightly, and then left closing the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs to the parlor; a man was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book; his long white blonde hair was tied back out of his cold blue eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He muttered, not looking up. "Lucius." She replied, walking over to the bar and pouring her a drink.

"So, how did Angie do?" he asked, sitting his book down on the side table beside him. Bellatrix walked over and sat in the chair beside him, swishing her drink around.

"It was like he never left." She answered, looking over at him. Suddenly, the front door banged open and a young boy about thirteen hurried in slamming the door shut behind him.

"Father!" he shouted, dropping his bag by the door.

"In here, Draco." Lucius answered, looking over at the youth.

"I can't stand Granger, Weasly and especially Potter!" Draco whined, walking into the parlor.

"Hello, Draco. How was your day?" his father asked, smiling over at the Belinda.

"Hi, Aunt Bella." Draco said, smiling at the woman, ignoring his father's comment.

"Hello, Draco. Nice to see you again." She answered, snickering under her breath.

"Where's Angie?" Draco asked, looking around the room.

"She's with her father." Lucius muttered, picking the book back up.

"The Dark Lord?" he asked, again.

"Yes, who else." His father mumbled, leaning back in the chair. Bella looked up at the ceiling; there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here they come." Belinda muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Draco!" Angie shouted, running to hug her adopted cousin.

"Hey, Angie." He smiled, hugging her back. Lord Voldemort stopped at the bottom of the stairs; she seemed so happy. He walked into the parlor; he stood in the shadows as Angie was smothered in love. He took a step forward to make his presents known.

"My Lord." Lucius muttered, bowing his head and putting his hands behind his back; Bella did the same.

"It's good to see you again, Malfoy." The lord said, walking up to him.

"Daddy, can Draco and Uncle Lucius come with us to Diagon Alley?" Angie asked, looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not." He answered, smiling and ruffling her hair. "You're going out, My Lo-" Belinda started, but Lucius stopped her by shaking his head.

"Go get ready." The lord said, pushing Angie toward the door.

"Why don't you go help her, Draco?" Lucius suggested, looking over at his son.

"Yes, Sir." He replied, following the little girl.

"You look better, My Lord." Lucius said, not looking up the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I feel better," He answered, patting his shoulder, "Young Draco has grown."

""Yes, Sir. He has." Lucius replied, flinching at the Dark Lord's touch.

"I've missed this form so much," The dark lord muttered, closing his eyes and then opening them slowly, "So much better then the snake one."

"Daddy, we're ready to go." Angie said, pulling on his hand.

"Alright, sweet heart. Lucius come," He replied, walking toward the door, "Stay here, Bella." Lucius smiled at Bella as he followed the dark lord; she scowled back.

"My Lord, I don't want to sound overprotective, but why are you so free spirited today?" Lucius asked; they walked down the street.

"Because, my daughter and I wanted to spend time together, but not in the manor; anyway, I need some fresh air." He replied, smiling down at his Angie.

"He's getting fatherly." Lucius muttered, slowing down to walk by his son.

"Wish you would." Draco replied, smiling at him. He let out a yelp when he felt the tip of his father's cane in his foot.

"You alright, Draco?" his father asked, smiling at him, "Why don't you go see if you can find the books you need for Hogwarts." Draco smiled at him, and then hurried to the bookstore.

"Lucius, what's Dumbledore doing here?" the dark lord asked, stopping in his tracks. Lucius ran up beside him; the headmaster was standing at a window of one of the stores.

"He's the only one who can identify me, Lucius." The dark lord snapped, growing angry.

"I know, my lord, I know." He answered, smiling weakly at him.

"I want him to know I'm here." The dark lord chuckled, smiling wickedly.

"So, you want me to tell him?" Lucius asked, looking at him.

"No, I want him to put two and two together, in other words, give him hints. Angie and I are going to the café over there." He explained, pointing to a small café.

"Come on, Angie, you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, daddy, chocolate, please." She replied, pulling him toward the café. Lucius walked over to the old headmaster.

"Good morning, Albus." He said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Lucius. You sure are in a good mood." The headmaster replied, looking back at the young man.

"Of coarse, my niece's father came back yesterday, why shouldn't I be happy?" he asked, his cold blue eyes full of delight.

"Where is he, Lucius?" Albus asked, growing stern and frightened. The young wizard smiled and laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Be nice, Lucius. No need to be rude," The dark lord said, standing behind the old headmaster, "Oh, hello Albus. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Tom." The headmaster said, turning around to face his greatest foe; he pulled out his wand.

"Now, Albus. You don't want to start a scene, do you? You don't know how many of my death eaters are here and I would hate to kill all these innocent wizards and mud bloods." The dark lord said, growing aggressive, but still staying calm.

"Daddy, I want to go home." Angie whined, pulling on his hand.

"In a minute, Daddy's talking." He replied, looking down at her.

"No, now. I want to go home, now." She cried again.

"Anglia Hannah Riddle, that's enough. We will leave when I'm done talking, do you understand me?" he scolded, kneeling down her level.

"Yes, daddy." She replied, bowing her head; he smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"I hate to cut our conversation short, Albus. But my daughter is growing cranky. I'll see you soon, head master. Good day and oh yes, say hello to young Mr. Potter for me." He said, as they walked away. He smiled at the stun headmaster and bowed slightly before following after his daughter and Lucius. Dumbledore watched as the dark lord walked off, his young daughter pulling him roughly.


End file.
